When Four Founders Eat Cake
by When4FoundersEatCake
Summary: What happens when Godrics beard is shaved off, Salazar feels quilty, cake is involved, and Salazar has the magical abilty to laugh for the first time? Find out! BTW better then it sounds! 1 minor swear (very Minor)


**When 4 Founders eat cake it turns to chaos, and humor, good day and start reading... come on shoo...READ!**

** I don't own Harry Potter!**

The four founders, Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin,Helga Hufflepuff, & Rowena Ravenclaw, sat in the dining hall as big as an elementary school with candles flickering over there heads. godric was trying to explain a good prank to Rowena while Helga sat in the corner on a magical laptop **(She was searching on Google what a hufflepuff was)** and Salazar was sitting proper scolding himself for letting Godric design the room. The room was covered in red and gold, not a speck of green showed through the endless sea of Griffindor banners hanging from the ceiling. He didn't realize that Godric and come up behind him untill his yellow beard that looked like a lumberjacks appeared against his shoulder. He gaged when he saw it had some remaining bits of ham from last night tangled in it.

"What wrong Greeny?" Godric smiled

"You have food in your beard" Salazar gritted through his teeth, angry at Godric for using his nickname Godric was quite fond of.

"I do?"

"Yes" Salazar deadpanned

"Rowena is that true?"

"Ummmmmm" Rowena suddenly became interested in her book.

"Helga?" Godric asked

"I'll tell you if you tell me what a damn hufflepuff is!" Helga slammed down the lid of her blue and silver laptop **(ravenclaw colors)**

Godric closed his eyes and forrowed his brow, then he seemed to shrug. "How am I supposed to know?"

Helga glared and flicked her wand in agitation causing razors to start cutting through the air, most went out the window but about 6 attacked Godric shaving off his beard, 3 went for Rowena's book, 6 stopped and stared at Salazar who was watching Godric rolling on the ground crying with only 3 strands of his beard left, 1 backfired on Helga and riped a hole in her cloak, and 2 started doing the tango.

10 min. later saw Godric beardless, Rowena bookless, Helga frowning at the hole, and Salazar completely unaffected. Godric was Crying, Rowena was being dramatic and going crazy about having no book, Helga mending her cloak, and Salazar enjoying Godrics misery.

A loud sniff was heard and Godric gazed at Salazar grinning at him. He looked into Salazars black eyes, his own red and puffy having lost their trickster glint. As he stared into those endlessly dark eyes he though he saw a flash of guilt and then Salazar turned away.

Salazar actually felt kinda guilty, sure it hadn't been his fault but he was laughing and grinning at Godrics loss. Salazar tried to make himself feel better by stating to himself it was just a descusting beard.

Another sniff was heard and he melted, he felt horrible. "quick he thought, something to make him happy, a puppy? A present? A lion? cake? That's it CAKE!"

Salazar summoned a cake the size of a toolbox, it was red with golden frosting along the edges and a lion in the center. Salazar hid it behind his back.

"Godric? Godric refused to look into his uncaring eyes again (which were now full of quilt) Godric please."

Salazar really wanted him to turn around, the cake was getting heavy. Godric heard Salazar pleading for him to turn around. Wait pleading?

Godric slowly turned to meet Salazar, with a cake held out to him. Cake? Salazar cake? no impossible. But here he was, and what he was seeing was real. I let out whimper, Salazar was being nice to him.

Godric slowly lifted his hairless cheeks, forming a smile. It was a slightly sad smile but still a true smile. Salazar set the cake down and called the other founders over.

Rowena looked at the cake thinking Godric had made it, But Helga saw the blush on Salazar's cheeks. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of the snake.

They all sat down, and Salazar cut the cake, 2/4 for Godric and he cut the rest into 3 pieces for himself and the other founders.

**(Of coarse I almost forgot this story needs some chaos and humor, of course we had the tango part but...)**

The room turned to chaos quickly, Godric ate most of his, picked up the rest then slapped it to Helga's Head, Helga glared and took a piece of hers threw it back at Godric (missed) and hit Rowena, Rowena looked at the forming food fight and grabbed some of her own and smashed it to Salazar's face. It went down hill from there, really down hill considering how Salazar joined in. Salazar wiped the frosting off his face and summoned all the cake, whether smeared on walls, faces, cloaks, or the tables and drew it o the center. Once there he let it swell until it exploded into a red & gold frenzy. It exploded upon Founders, tables, walls, windows, everything. And Salazar laughed, not a drawn out laugh full of dark humor, a real laugh the expressed enjoyment, a laugh that made others join in. That's exactly what it did, everyone started laughing, Salazar with a deep laugh, Rowena a covered chuckled, Helga a giggle, and Godric a booming laugh that can only be made by him.

They all fell to the floor and started rolling around (ROFL). They didn't stop for nearly 20 min. bursting out every so often with a new wave of amusement.

Salazar felt pretty good, he had actually made people laugh and himself, laughing felt good, he had to do it more often, perhaps cake was something to bring back up in the future.

**Fin.**

**Hoped you enjoyed, and ROFLed , and remember to like, and review!**


End file.
